percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Evan D'Agostino
Evan D'Agostino is a demigod son of Athena, and is Dagostino's Self-Insertion. Appearance Evan has golden blonde hair and has deep gray eyes. He has slightly tanned skin with a swimmer's build. He is of average height, and is kindof muscular from swimming and working out a lot. Personality Evan is fun and easy going. He can be hyper sometimes, (ADHD in his blood) but is a very enjoyable person. Since Evan doesn't have dyslexia, he loves to read. Evan is very intelligent, and excels in all his classes. He can be extremely disruptive, but he is still good in school. He plays water polo and loves to run. However, he is diagnosed with asthma, which has a negative effect on him. History Evan lived in a town in Southern California, until his school was his two friends were captured by monsters. He goes on a solo quest to save them from the clutches of an evil god. The trio heads to camp, where he has many adventures. Abilities He is skilled in archery, and because of this was thought to be a son of Apollo. However, he was also great at sword fighting, strategy, and martial arts. He is also shown to have telekinesis, and be able to communicate with people without speaking. After being claimed by Athena, he is given Stoicheio, a spatha that can be used to channel Evan's abilities to make powerful shockwaves. It can also connect with different elements when Evan wills it to. For example, it can burst into flames, control water, send blasts of wind, and control the earth. This power is very limited though, and is only used during a last resort. Athena explains that he was given all these abilities and gifts because without them he wouldn't be able to fulfill his destiny. In The Lust for Power, Evan begins to see events in the near future if something terrible will happen or when someone is about die. He begins to have control over this, but it is very limited. He doesn't know it, but he is also a legacy of Apollo, and his entire mother's side of the family has had this ability for generations... Stories The Lust For Power - Quest member. The Vampires of the Night - Quest member. The Chiaroscuro - Center of Light member. The Dimming Fire - Quest leader. The Clues of the Moon - Holder of Selene's Diary. Relationships Demigods *Trinity Prentiss - They are best friends, and are very close. Gods *Athena - She is fond of him, and gifted him with many abilities. They are in good terms. *Nyx - Evan foiled her plans, and she is angry with him. Notes Evan is extremely similar to Zachery Aurelius. They are both my self-insertions and do a lot of the same activities (ex. Swim). Evan is basically my character for any stories, such as collabs. Zach is for The Chaos Chronicles only. Category:Self-Insertion Category:Demigods Category:Original Character Category:Dagostino Category:The Lust for Power Category:Center of Light Category:Chiaroscuro Category:The Vampires of the night Category:The Clues of the Moon Category:Children of Athena